Trailers, whether light duty or heavy duty, require a suspension system to support the axle for the wheels. The suspension system is permanently mounted on the frame of the vehicle and generally includes shock absorbers to dampen excessive vibrations. Serviceability of the suspension system, whether for replacement or repair, is a time consuming and sometimes expensive procedure, particularly where as mobile homes where three or more axles are required, the cost of the suspension system can be considerable because of the code requirements for road travel even though the trailer may be used only for a single trip, i.e., from the point of manufacture to the point of use. The only recoverable costs are the tires which can be removed from the axles of the home, however, the suspension system including the axles must be left intact.